


Untitled #2

by rookhunt



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Sex changing potions, Trans Female Character, unconscious misgendering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rookhunt/pseuds/rookhunt
Summary: Vil turns towards her boyfriend, still towering over him with her height and her heels. His fingers find their way to her neck and waist, Vil raises her hand to cup Rook’s cheek. Rook is looking at her with the same shine in his eyes that he had the day before, the same love in his smile that he shows to her with every exaggerated greeting.
Relationships: Rook Hunt/Vil Schoenheit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Untitled #2

The nurse checks through the stack of papers in her hands once again. “There doesn’t seem to be any side effects for now. Please do come back for another check up tomorrow if your form doesn’t change back to  _ normal. _ ”

Vil nods.

The nurse looks over the young man. Despite the unusual feminine body lines and volume in places there wasn’t before, the most unsettling change in the young man’s appearance is the uncomfortable frown on his face. The nurse wants to hug and comfort him, but she has to stop herself both because the man sitting on the infirmary’s bed is not one of the children she looked after in her previous job, and because the sudden change in his body is probably enough stress on his nerves.

The door opens, the infirmary welcoming a young hunter marching down the lines of beds to reach his friend. “Crewel said the potion should go out of effect in two or three days,” he says with an upward tone as if he’s not concerned with the change at all.

“Alright,” answers the nurse, seeing as Vil wasn’t going to lift his head up for now. “My tests don’t show any side effects, if Crowley thinks there won’t be a problem overnight, Vil can go to his room to rest.”

Rook smiles and nods, exclaiming a French word the nurse takes as “Okay!”. He takes Vil’s hand in one hand, two bags occupying the other, and the two make their way out of the infirmary.

_ How hard must it be,  _ the nurse thinks, watching Vil’s shoulders slump forward uncharacteristically.

* * *

Vil is sitting on her bed, her arms wrapped around her waist. She’s staring off into space and Rook can’t tell what she’s feeling. What a big shock she’s certainly going through, to suddenly find herself in the body that occupied her dreams for years.

Rook sits next to Vil, one arm circling around her back to tenderly support her shoulders, one ungloved hand on top of her lower thigh. “How are you feeling, Vil?”

Vil snaps out of her trance, breaking her mindless stare to blink a couple of times, and finally closes her eyes to collect her thoughts. Her arms unwrap themselves from around her waist, and she places one hand on top Rook’s. A wave of relief immediately washes over her when her skin comes in contact with the familiar warmth of the hunter. She relaxes into his hold, letting her weight push onto the other as she rests her head on his shoulder. “Good,” comes the simple, plain reply some minutes later. 

Rook’s fingertip absent-mindedly drawing shapes on her arm doesn’t halt, he smiles to himself. “I’m glad.”

With the confirmation of her comfort, Rook knows the euphoria Vil’s experiencing is beyond the single “Good”.

The two lovers sit entangled in each other’s embrace until Vil feels confident enough to face a mirror. She gets up, the fingers of her right hand making their way into her boyfriend’s, and takes slow steps towards the full length mirror in her room.

She looks ahead into the mirror without missing a beat in fear of anxiety halting her step. Fixing her stare into the mirror, she takes a look at the whole of her foreign body for the first time since the incident occurred.

It’s hard to decipher what’s  _ wrong  _ at first. Her clothes left behind her peeled off lab coat were designed to fit her masculine-lined body, and it’s not a sight her imagination is not accustomed to either. It doesn’t look any more awkward than she feels in this body - it  _ fits.  _ But when she keeps pulling the shirt and the pants around, ignoring how bad their cuts sit on her body, she starts to recognise this body as  _ not her own.  _ When she presses her fingers to her chest straining the buttons, she feels euphoric. When her finger follows along the deep curve of her waist then a bone protruding through her hips, it almost feels like this was the body she belongs to.  _ Almost. _

Her boyfriend’s voice melts into her ears from where he’s standing tucking her hair behind her ear out of habit. “My Queen is always the most beautiful, isn’t she? Always was. Always will be.” 

_ Right,  _ Vil thinks.  _ That’s right.  _ Her body has always been beautiful, it has always been  _ her _ \- what does it change if it now has the shape that is the core of her dreams but is meant to be gone in seventy something hours. What fleeting joy is worth her time when her own self is as beautiful as can be? What comfort will she find what’s  _ foreign  _ when her familiarity with her body is the most beautiful?

Vil turns towards her boyfriend, still towering over him with her height and her heels. His fingers find their way to her neck and waist, Vil raises her hand to cup Rook’s cheek. Rook is looking at her with the same shine in his eyes that he had the day before, the same love in his smile that he shows to her with every exaggerated greeting. If she was on the verge of tears a second ago, it’s long forgotten with the warmth that surrounds her heart.

She leans down, pressing a kiss to her lover’s lips. She huffs out a giggle at the bewilderment written on his face when she pulls back, it’s not often the hunter gets a kiss from his Queen with a full face of makeup on after all.

“Oh mon dieu~! My Queen has graced me with a taste of her love~ How come such a precious kiss has been gifted to me~?” Rook clutches a hand at his chest and swoons dramatically, Vil taking the hand on his forehead to drag him back to life, rolling her eyes between her quiet laugh.

“Come on, we have things to do.”

Just like that, the two fall back into their routine as Pomefiore’s Queen and her right hand man.

**Author's Note:**

> no one:  
> me, after every loud thing rook says: ~


End file.
